


Thank Me Once You've Seen Him

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: GazettE FanFics for Black _Lives_Matter [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Matchmaking, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation, bartender!Kai, i struggled so bad to stay within my word limit, no actual skinny dipping is happening, uruha finds aoi on the side there because i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Uruha and Reita are on vacation but as it turns out, Uruha has had one specific goal right from the start.
Relationships: Reita/Kai (the GazettE)
Series: GazettE FanFics for Black _Lives_Matter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Thank Me Once You've Seen Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamOfPleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamOfPleasure/gifts).



> This was a commission done for my project in support of the BLM movement. Thank you for participating and I hope you enjoy what I made of your idea :)

Standing in the doorway to the beach house Uruha had rented for them, Reita marvelled at the beauty stretching out before him. White sand as far as the eye could reach, the ocean and the sky each competing for the brightest blue, and a cozy cocktail bar just a five minute walk away. This was  _ perfect,  _ and Reita already mourned their decision to only stay a week. 

“I’ll forever leave booking vacations up to you from now on”, he stated as Uruha stepped up next to him, having changed into a lighter outfit. The grin spreading on his face was almost as blinding as the yellow lemons on his white hawaii shirt. 

“Told you I know the good spots,” he said with a shrug. “The water here is perfect for snorkeling if you wanna try that tomorrow. And since I’ve been here many times before, I can vouch for that cocktail bar over there,” he pointed to the wooden building a little further down the beach to their right, “they’re bomb.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows at Reita. “And so is their bartender.” 

Reita scoffed, shaking his head at his best friend in amused disbelief. 

“Are you sure it’s the drinks you kept going there for and not her?”

“Oh yeah, because he’s a guy and not my type,” Uruha retaliated confidently as his grin turned into a mischievous smirk. 

“But he’s definitely yours.”

“Oh my god, you set this up, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

“I hate you.”

“Thank me once you’ve seen him.” 

Uruha then descended the stairs into the sand, his steps all bouncy and gleeful with how sure he was of this master plan of his. Still in the doorway, however, Reita hadn't moved an inch. His expression had turned into a scowl and his arms had crossed without him noticing. 

“Oh  _ come on”,  _ Uruha moaned once he realized he wasn’t following, throwing a glance at his wristwatch. “It’s half past six, we might as well get some early dinner and a drink and go for a swim afterwards. I  _ promise _ I wouldn’t have brought you here if I wasn't sure you’ll like him. Aki, it’s been half a year since you broke up and you  _ told _ me you’re over her. I’m just tryna give you a little push in the right direction.”

Reita’s fingers drummed a nervous rhythm atop his biceps. Uruha was right, and he knew it. Half a year had passed and he  _ was _ thinking a lot less about her now than he had last month. Plus, Uruha was his best friend and if his best friend said a guy was “definitely” going to be his type… well.

“Fine,” he huffed with a roll of his eyes. He turned to fetch his wallet from inside, oblivious to Uruha strucking a victory pose and releasing a triumphant  _ yes _ under his breath, before joining him.

* * *

Reita one-hundred percent had to thank him later. Uruha hadn't lied. The guy  _ was _ his type. In fact, he was more his type than any other guy had ever been his type. Which meant that now… he was in trouble. 

“You  _ need  _ to stop staring at him like that,” Uruha hissed at him the very second the bartender had disappeared through the back door. Reita took a big slurp from his overly fruity, red cocktail. 

“You brought me here to stare,” he muttered from the corners of his mouth, the straw still between his lips while his eyes stayed trained on the swinging door. 

“Yeah, but not that  _ obvious. _ What are you, fifteen?”

Reita’s mouth opened, ready to shoot back some cocky remark, but then the bartender returned and he shut it again. 

He was tall, but not taller than him or Uruha; the perfect size to have to lean down for a kiss, really. His skin had a healthy tan to it, most likely from working this job everyday, and his long, chestnut-brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. The tips of it bounced between his shoulder blades like blades of grass in the wind. 

“Here you go,” he said a moment later, handing Uruha his drink that he’d finalized with whatever he’d fetched from the back. He made his way to the sink where a couple of empty glasses waited to be cleaned, his eyes found Reita’s and Reita’s almost fell out of their sockets. 

He had  _ a dimple  _ when he smiled. 

“So, you're from Tokyo too then? Kouyou mentioned your name last time he was here I think, but I can't remember well.” 

Uruha had— Reita slowly turned his head over to his friend with a pointed glare. 

_ “Oh, did he?”  _

“Yup. Said something about a motorbike? Which is pretty cool, I’ve always liked those but I’m too much of a coward to get one myself.”

Reita’s eyes narrowed at Uruha’s toothy grin. _The bastard_ ** _actually_** _set me up._ _I’m almost angry._

“Yeah, I do have one,” he responded after clearing his throat. When he looked back at the young man behind the bar, his hands had disappeared beneath a pile of soap bubbles. The dish towel dangling across his shoulder was dangerously close to joining them. 

“Should you ever return the visit and come to Tokyo, I can give you a ride if you’d like.” 

The man’s head snapped up and his eyes flashed with surprise and joy. 

“You would?!” 

Reita chuckled and lifted his drink to his lips as he shrugged as  _ yeah-i’m-cool-like-that _ as possible. 

“Sure.” 

“Wow, I would love to.”

A cackle came from his right. 

“Just make sure he’s referring to the bike, Yutaka.”

His glass slammed down onto the countertop so hard Reita was convinced it should’ve burst. But it didn't, and now he was coughing his lungs out, sputtering as he battled with the liquid stuck in his windpipe. 

“I swear to fucking God, Kouy- ” he croaked, thumping his fist against his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Yutaka hurried over, patting Reita’s back. “Kouyou, honestly, that wasn’t…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Uruha giggled. He sipped from his drink with the utmost amount of self-satisfaction upon recognizing the deep blush spreading on Yutaka’s cheeks.

Reita cleared his throat one last time before straightening his back and sucking in a loud breath. If his eyes could have thrown daggers, Uruha would instantly have fallen off his stupid bar stool. 

“Why  _ the fuck _ am I friends with you again?” he snapped. From his left he registered Yutaka giggling at his words and the corners of his mouth twitched before he could stop them.  _ Damn. _

“I said I’m sorry!” Uruha repeated with a laugh. “I really just wanted to make sure you guys are on the same page if you’re already making plans for a da- ”

He broke off abruptly, staring at Reita like he’d seen a ghost. Reita frowned, exchanging a confused glance with Yutaka. Was there something on his face? 

“Kou?” Reita tilted his head questioningly. 

“Oh my God,” Uruha breathed out, almost reverently, and it was at this point that Reita realized his friend was staring at something  _ behind him; _ or some _ one,  _ rather. With a bit of hesitation, Reita turned around as inconspicuously as possible to see what exactly had Uruha so on the edge.

A guy, of course. Well-built, with pitch black hair reaching down to his shoulders and tattoos on both of his upper arms, he stood by a bar table opposite them, emptying what looked like a bottle of beer. A surfboard was leaning against the wall next to him. Uruha swallowed. 

“Oh my God, he’s gorgeous.”

The man downed the last of his beer, tucked his surfboard beneath his arm and made his way out of the bar. Uruha’s eyes followed him like they were super-glued to his swim-short-covered ass. 

“Please go before you start drooling on my counter,” Yutaka laughed and Reita quickly steered away from wanting to roll his eyes at Uruha and towards giving the bartender a laugh at his joke instead. 

And with that, Uruha jumped off his chair and raced outside to chase after the stranger.

“I’m really sorry for his stupid comment,” Reita apologized shortly after, turning his body— and his full attention— towards Yutaka again. A faint remnant of pink was still dusting his cheeks and Reita thought he looked  _ very _ delectable indeed. 

“He’s been trying to set me up with people for months now, but sometimes he doesn’t know when to stop.” 

“Ah, you too, huh…”

Reita stared at him, blinked, but Yutaka stubbornly stared at the glass he’d been polishing for the last five minutes. 

_ Well, this is awkward,  _ Reita thought to himself as comical silence ensued. So Uruha had done this to Yutaka before too? And now he had left them alone. Together.

Reita didn't even want to think about just how likely it was that pretty-surfer-guy had actually been part of Uruha’s plan all along. But now that he was already sitting here… 

Twisting his glass between his fingers, he cleared his throat for the third time today and lifted his gaze to watch Yutaka arranging glasses into the shelves above the many liquor bottles. 

“So… when do you get off?” 

He couldn't see Yutaka’s reaction to the question (Reita bet his ass he was blushing again), but he  _ was _ smiling a very enamoring smile once they were facing each other again. 

“Are you asking me on a drink in my own bar?”

“I- Now you’re putting words in my mouth. But I do like the idea, we could ju- Wait, ‘your own bar’?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Oh, I didn't know. You didn't strike me as… well- ”

“Old enough to own a business? I get that a lot.”

“I mean you do look pretty young, I just didn't want to-  _ Wait, _ how old  _ are _ you?”

Yutaka broke into a giggle fit, no doubt courtesy of the very obvious horror on his guest’s face. He smirked teasingly, bracing his arms atop the counter and leaning in close towards Reita; who currently felt like he was falling into a fever dream with how Yutaka was looking into his eyes. 

“I’m of legal age, don't worry,” Yutaka whispered, then pushed himself away again. 

“I’m 24, and I get off in two hours.”

* * *

Three days later, Reita emerged from the beach house at exactly 5am, the fresh air crisp in his lungs and cooling on his exposed arms. Around 4:30, Uruha had tried to sneak in without waking him up but it hadn’t quite worked out. He’d stubbed his toe on the bed and hadn't smelled like himself either, but Reita had decided not to say anything. He’d waited a little bit, and then got up. Whenever he found the time in Tokyo, he would get up early like this for a round of jogging, to get his metabolism going and his body ready for the day. 

Taking a deep breath, Reita set off in the opposite direction from where the cocktail bar lay. Thinking of the place made him smile. As it had turned out, he shouldn’t have apologized for Uruha’s crude comment the day of their arrival— Yutaka was in no way inferior and  _ not _ afraid of flirting with him. And Reita  _ liked _ it. So much so in fact that they’d met again for dinner yesterday, while Uruha had no doubt been busy seducing his surfer boy. 

There was something particularly charming about Yutaka. Maybe it was the way he worked tiny little french braids into his ponytail or how he always huffed a small breath when Reita gave him a compliment. He was breathtaking when his cheeks heated up, and even more so when he smiled from ear to ear. They hadn't yet exchanged numbers, but Reita figured it would be easy to find him at the bar later. As he had learned, there were two other employees but Yutaka always opened the place by himself. 

Before he had realized it, Reita had brought a considerable distance between himself and the inhabited part of the beach. He was sweating and his lungs were burning, but in a good way. Right where he was now, there was nothing but dunes, the occasional shrub and lots and lots of seashells. He slowed down to a halt, stemming his palms into his hips to regain his breath, when he noticed a large, red towel lying a few meters off to the side. Only a moment later, the sloshing sound of feet in water disrupted the otherwise gentle waves. Reita straightened, cast his glance to the shore and his eyes widened immediately. 

Yutaka was there, his soaked hair glued across his back, wading out of the water in all his dripping glory —  _ he was naked. _

For a second, Reita forgot how breathing worked. He felt almost paralyzed, until Yutaka’s voice interrupted his blatant staring. 

“Akira! Do you always stare at naked people like that??” 

Reita quite literally jumped at being yelled at and he quickly twirled around, turning his back on Yutaka’s bare figure.  _ Holy Shit. _

“I’m so sorry! I was just loo- I mean, I didn't  _ mean _ to, I- ! Do you always go skinny dipping this early??”

“What??” A breathy laugh mixed in with Yutaka’s voice. “Excuse me, I live here and this is the ocean, I’ll go skinny dipping whenever I feel like it! Now give me the towel.” 

Reita’s brows shot up his forehead and he peeked over at the towel on the ground. 

“What? But- ”

“I said give me the damn towel.”

With his brain as fried as it had gotten by the view, it took Reita a moment until he realized what Yutaka was doing. Though once it dawned on him, he smirked. After a couple steps backwards, Reita snatched the towel and opened it wide, holding it in front of him as he turned towards Yutaka so that it would cover anything he wasn't supposed to see. 

On Yutaka’s lips, there was a smirk, too. He bridged the distance between them with determined steps, grabbed the towel from Reita’s hands, wrapped it around his hips and then gave him a scrutinizing look; the whole nine yards from top to bottom and he didn't even try to hide it. Reita narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you checking me out?”

“You’re a handsome guy, don't fla- Mmm!”

Yutaka struggled at first, desperately holding his towel up while his feet in the sand attempted to absorb the force of Reita smashing their mouths together. Reita held his face between his palms, though soon one arm ventured down and draped around his waist, pressing Yutaka’s damp body against his as the kiss intensified. He tasted the salt on his lips— cold from the sea— and licked it off with a swipe of his tongue that had Yutaka whimpering in his arms. Yutaka’s fingers stroking up his biceps felt like little fireflies electrifying his skin, and when they broke apart with a watery wet sound, gasping for air, they were both grinning.

“Wow,” Yutaka panted. “Please feel free to flatter yourself.”


End file.
